She's My Brother
by psychokittyuk
Summary: Dean's actions lead to consequences. Warning:WINCEST Set before Provenance. 2nd of Trilogy. M.
1. Chapter 1

**"She's My Brother!"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK**

**Category: Slash**

**Rating: M+**

**Content Warnings: SLASH, WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**This is it, the sequel to "Vicissitude". I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the last.  
I know it was kinda cruel ending "Vicissitude" the way I did. But it will all make sense in this first chapter, hopefully!  
Thanks to Miss Meehan, mimifoxlove, cosmogirl89, SamDean4ever, Tochi and Flap Jack & Rae Artemis for your reviews on chp 9 of Vicissitude! Ok, here goes.**

PK.  
.  
.  
.**  
Chapter 1**

Sam woke up because of loud high pitched screaming coming from the bathroom. He rose off the mattress, while glancing at Dean's empty bed. He grabbed the shot gun, that was peaking out of the duffel bag on the floor, moved quickly to the side of the bathroom door and slowly opened it. He gasped in shock at what he saw.

A young woman was staring at herself in the mirror and was having a conniption fit at the reflection. Her eyes were wide in terror and she was having trouble breathing. Sam gave her the once over with his eyes and his gut twisted in pain as reality sunk in.

She was Dean.

Dean stood in the bathroom wearing only a pair of boxers. His breasts were perky and obviously aroused as he looked in fear at Sam.

"Dude! I'm a girl!"

"I can see that Dean."

"DO something."

"What would you like me to do?" Dean thought about it, his eyes frowning. The his eyes stared right into Sam's.

"Dude. You've gotta fuck me."

"WHAT?"

"It worked for you! Come on, you've gotta fuck me."

"No way!"

"What do you mean no way? I fucked you man, it's your turn to batter up."

"Ok, one, you don't even know if it will work with you. Two, I don't remember you getting cursed by bitch witch. And three, I can't."

"You can't? What do you mean you can't?"

"Look, i'm not even, you know." He pointed at his crotch.

"So, you're not turned on by this body, doesn't mean you can't fuck me!"

"Dean, trust me, I can't do it."

"Is this a Jessica thing?"

"What? No!"

"You sure?"

"This has **nothing** to do with Jessica."

"Oh! I get it! I'm only good enough to fuck when i'm a guy! But as soon as my dick vanishes you...OH MY GOD! MY DICK IS GONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dean starts to cry. "Sam! You gotta fuck me! I want my dick back! How am I gonna be able to fuck without it! PLEASE DUDE PLEASE!"

"I'm getting a headache." Sam rubs the back of his neck.

"Are you fucking someone else?"

"What?"

"Well 'i'm getting a headache' is the oldest excuse in the book! Everyone knows you use it when you're playing away!"

"I know you're blonde Dean, but..."

"Oh! I'm a stupid girl now am i?"

"I didn't say..."

"Fuck you Sam! Oh wait! You don't want to!" Dean flounces out of the bathroom and grabs his t-shirt and jeans. He wiggles into them as fast as possible. Throws his boots on, which are slightly too big and storms out of the room.

"WAIT! Where ya' going'? DEAN!" The door slams behind a furious Dean. The Impala being started is heard and as Sam opens the motel door, the car speeds out of view, throwing gravel up in its path.

"SHIT!" Sam utters.  
**.  
.  
TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"She's My Brother!"  
Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: SLASH, WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to SamDean4ever, PJ$Eva, skycandygirl, RustyAdina and Miss Meehan for your reviews!**

**I lost count on how many times I have had to write this Chapter, I always seem to have issues with a chpater when Het is involved. So forgive me if this ones sucks! I'm hoping to have the next one up on Tuesday. PK.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 2**

Dean was driving nowhere fast. He was too pissed and just needed to vent.

"Can't **fuck** me! Not **aroused** by this! I'm a sex goddess and **he's** not turned on! It's bad enough I don't have a dick. But oh no, selfish Sammy is not putting out to save his brother. A brother who fucking saves him day and night, but isn't worth fucking. Well fuck him. i'm gonna make him sorry he didn't fuck me when he had the chance. Yeah. Sammy's gonna beg me to fuck him when i'm finished with him!"

Dean turned the car around and headed back to the motel.

He parked outside their room and just sat staring at their room door, he saw the curtain move.

**_'So Sammy boy was watching for me. He was worried. Well good! I hope he feels guilty. The bastard!'_**

He got out of his beloved Impala, wiggling his hips as he walked to the door. It opened as he went to touch the handle.

"DEAN! Thank god!" Dean ignored Sam and swished into the room. "I was worried when you drove off like that. You were driving like a mad man and..."

"You **DO NOT** wanna lecture me about my driving right now Sammy!"

"I wasn't gonna..."

"Because I maybe a girl dude, but I can still kick your ass!" Sam snorted at Dean's remark. "What was that little boy? Was that a '**no Dean you can't**' snort? Because that is the wrong thing to do right now little brother."

Sam froze at the pissed look in Dean's eyes and covered the snort with a cough.

"I thought so! So...What **are** you gonna do about this?" Dean waved his hands to indicate his female form.

"I'm on it Dean, i've got the computer searching and I found a couple of things. But nothing concrete yet."

"Good. Well what are you waiting for? Get back to it smart ass. I want my dick back as soon as possible!"

"Fine!" Sam slumped into the chair in front of the laptop and concentrated on his research. Dean began putting his plan into effect. He looked through his duffel bags. Looking for something to wear that would inhance his plot. The clothes he had were very limited, but he found somethings he could work with. He found a red shirt, a pair of denim shorts and the scissors from the first aid kit.

'Oh Sammy boy, you are **SO** going down!' He grinned as he strolled with the items into the bathroom.

Dean stripped off everything. He pulled the shorts on, marked them and began to alter them. After a while he had turned the denim shorts into a what looked like a rough pair of very short Daisy Dukes.

He put the red shirt on, buttoned just a couple of buttons in the middle, then tied the ends of the shirt tightly into a knot. He pushed his breasts up and out slightly and admired himself in the mirror.

"That will have to do." He walked out of the bathroom and arranged himself on the bed, his legs wide open and one leg bent upwards. Thus revealing he wasn't wearing any underwear. Sam happened to glance in Dean's direction and his eyes nearly popped out. Dean was sucking on a finger obsenely and he was wearing the shortest, most revealing shorts he'd ever seen. His breasts were almost falling out with each breath Dean took.

Sam's own breath quickened, his dick twitched and he turned back to the screen, trying to read the words there and to shut out the image of Dean. He began to sweat as he heard the sucking noises Dean was making. His fingers kept hitting the wrong keys and he had trouble reading, he had read the same paragraph four times and he still hadn't got any of it.

Dean smirked at Sam's reaction. It seemed his plan was working, slowly, but it was working. He pushed his hand beneath the denim and started to touch himself. He closed his eyes slightly, watching Sam from under his eyelashes. He moaned quietly, then a little louder. This made Sam look over at him and he almost fell off the chair.

"DEAN!"

"Wha...What?" Dean groaned out as he circled his finger then pushed it inside.

"Quit it!"

"No way cowboy." Dean added a second finger.

"Dean! Stop doing that!"

"Why? You wanna do it for me?" Dean added a third.

"NO!"

"Sure you do Sammy. You wanna touch me. Is watching me getting you hard?"

"No."

"Liar. You like this. You like it when I touch myself. Ohhh Sammy so deep." Dean pushed his fingers as deep as he could as he rocked on them.

"FUCK!" Sam felt his cock swell and pushed painfully against his jeans.

"Mmmm so good Sammy. You like watching me fuck my fingers? Do you want it to be your fingers Saaaammmmy." The fingers went faster.

"J.J.Just S.S.Stop it Dean." Sam gulped and took deep breathes a he stared at Dean.

"Can't. Too good. Need it bad. Need to feel you. Deep inside. OH SAMMY! I'm soooo cloooossse."

Sam felt himself moving closer to the bed, he found himself sitting next to his brother, he could smell him, his musky but sweet smell drifting into his senses. His dick rock hard, he wanted to touch it. Wanted to release it from it's confines. Wanted to touch, taste, pound his brother into the mattress.

"Sam. Oh Sam. So good. Just touch me. Right there Sammy. TOUCH ME!"

Sam's hand involuntary moved to touch the shorts, he slid his hand up the soft tanned thigh and up under the rim of the right leg. His hand felt the warm, moistness of Dean. His fingers brushed inside against Dean, making his brother jolt up and then Dean came, shouting Sam's name over and over a he bucked and thrust through the orgasm.

Sam's hand shot back away like his hand had been put into the fire's of hell. The burning sensation in his fingers competed for the pleasure he was also feeling. Eyes wide in disbelief at what he had just done made him run into the bathroom. He slammed the door and leaned against it, he began to hit his head backwards on it.

"Idiot! Fucking idiot! What was you thinking? You almost...SHIT! FUCK! AARRRGGGHHH!" His dick was still hard and needed urgent attention. But he tried to will it away, not wanting to touch himself with the hand he had just made his brother come with. Too afraid of what images would float into his head as he found his release.

He ran the cold tap and threw water onto his face. It wasn't working. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He turned the shower on, stripped off fast and dived under the cold streams of liquid. The water mingled with the tears and his burning skin almost hissed from the drenching he received, but slowly as he thought of dead puppies and and images of horror, his dick began to soften. But the pain inside remained.

**.  
.  
****.  
TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**"She's My Brother!"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Sequel to "Vicissitude"**

**Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to eddy6401, PJEva, skycandygirl & SamDean4ever for your reviews, i'm glad you're enjoying it.  
This is a little short, but I will have another chapter up Wednesday.  
.  
.  
. **

**Chapter 3**

Dean was pouting on the bed. "I'm a mess and the fucker didn't even follow through! Bastard! This is gonna be tougher than I thought. I just need another angle. I need to go shopping!"

When Sam finally came out of the bathroom, he saw that Dean was absent from their room. The daisy dukes and the red shirt lay in a pile on the floor. Sam frowned, wondering where his brother had gone, but relieved he wasn't there. He crawled onto his own bed and fell asleep.

Sam woke up a couple of hours later and there was still no sign of Dean. He began to get worried about where his brother was, was he ok, had someone hurt him, when the door banged open and Dean came into the room holding brown paper bags. Dean just smiled and winked at Sam, as if everything was fine. Dean headed towards the bathroom and pushed his way through the door, locking it behind him.

A high pitched giggling could be heard from behind the closed door. Something began to tighten in his stomach. Dean was planning something, something big, something involving Sam. And Sam knew it wasn't going to be good.

**_'If you just fucked him and got it over with. Then everything would go back to normal'._** A voice in his head muttered to him.

"It won't work! Dean hasn't been cursed by that witch!"

_'**You don't know what's caused him to be a girl! It might work. It did for you. It's worth a try!' **_

"NO! I can't fuck him!"

_**'You didn't have any trouble with him fucking you the other night!'** _

"That was different!"

_'**If you love him, you'd just do it and put an end to his suffering!'** _

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I CAN'T HE'S A **GIRL**!"

_**'Fuck him in the ass then!'** _

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam picked up an empty coffee mug and threw it at the nearest wall, where it smashed into pieces.

Dean came running out of the bathroom, ready to kill whatever was attacking his brother. But stopped in bewilderment as Sam was alone and very pissed off. Dean placed his hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Sam shrugging Dean off, walked to the window. He just stared out with a pained look in his eyes. Dean moved to stand next to him.

"You ok?"

"Yes."

"You don't look ok."

Sam turned and stared at Dean, then he burst into tears. Dean immediately threw his arms around his little brother.

"Shhhh Sammy." Guilt hit Dean's heart hard. "It's ok. Don't cry." **Dean** was making his brother upset. **Dean** was hurting him. His long fingers stroked the brunette hair, making soothing sounds as Sam's body racked with sobs.

"I'm sorry Dean. I can't do it. I want to. But I can't." He hiccuped.

Dean closed his eyes. He was being selfish. He always put Sammy first and here he was causing him pain. He knew he had to fix this and fast.

"It's ok. You don't have to. We'll find another way to fix it. It's going to be ok Sammy."

"Really?" Sam sounded like when he was eight years old.

"Yeah, really."

"Mm'kay." Sam leaned deeper into Dean. "I'm sorry Dean."

"I'm sorry too Sammy. Do you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive."

"God I love you Sam."

"I love you too Dean."

They stood in silence, brother holding brother. The world could wait for now, the only thing that mattered was his little brother Sam.

"We ok now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Dean continued to hold Sam, he began to rub his back in comfort, wishing that it was going to be ok.

But he didn't know if or when it would ever be ok again.

**.  
.  
.  
TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**"She's My Brother!"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to eddy6401, PJ4Eva, skycandygirl, boondockgal, MarieP & SamDean4ever for your reviews!**

**Yes, it's short, i'm doing Archaeology Revision for my Exam next week, so my time's being taken up with that. But I figured short chapters are better than no chapters right? Ok this was inspired by Tochi and Flap Jack, who reviewed "Vicissitude" and mentioned 'what would it be like if Sammy had a period'. It was too late to add it then, but I loved the idea and tried to find a way to add it somehow to this one. I hope you like it!  
**

**.  
.  
. **

**Chapter 4**

Dean was watching TV quietly. He had been quiet for a couple of days now. It was driving Sam nuts. Sam had searched everything, every little thing he could find. But he came up with nothing. They had tried numerous spells and rituals, but Dean was still a girl. A quiet girl. So unlike the Dean he knew and loved.

When they ate at the local Diner, guys and girls had flirted and shown interest in Dean. But all Dean did was give a little smile and let them know he wasn't interested. Sam caught Dean staring at him occassionally, a sad, lost and heart broken look.

_**'You're killing him.'**_The voice had returned. It was pissing him off and making feel guilty. Sam tried to shut out his concious, but it was a losing battle.

**_'He's your brother, you'd die for him, but you can't fuck him when he needs you. Some brother you are! After everything he's done for you, given up for you, you can't give him just one thing? One thing that can save him.'_**

"Shut up!" Sam screamed and slammed the laptop closed.

Dean who was watching TV turned in surprise to look at his brother.

"I didn't say anything."

"Not you!"

"Well I don't see anyone else in here but you and me dude. Unless your having a '**Oda Mae Brown**' moment."

"Who?"

"Shit Sam, I thought you were the smart one in the family, '**Oda Mae Brown**', the character Whoopi Goldberg played in Ghost! Geez dude, you need to get a life!"

"Like you're in a place to talk!" Which he realised was the wrong thing to say as Dean's face broke onto a pained look and looked away, his eyes glistening with the promise of tears. "Shit! Dean. Dude. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Yeah. Right." Dean's voice was choked.

"I'm just so friggin' frustrated that I can't find a thing to help you!"

"Yeah and i'm having just a oh so peachy time myself Sam."

"You ok? You look kinda pale."

"Yeah, well, a period will do that for you."

"WHAT? You what?"

"PERIOD. You know, what girls get every month. I seem to have been blessed with one."

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Dean I...Shit! Dude! What do I do?"

"Do? You can't do a freakin' thing dude!"

"Do you need anything, I mean, women need things when they are...Are...You know."

"Took care of it."

"You did?"

"Yeah, i'm not an idiot."

"Wow! I. I wouldn't know what to do, I mean, Jessica had them of course, but I...Wow!"

"Yeah. Woo. Go Dean." Dean said sarcastically.

"Do you want some pickles and ice cream or..."

"Dude! I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry."

"Just. Just leave me alone ok."

"Oh. Ok."

Silence filled the room for five minutes, Sam just stared at Dean, Dean just stared at the TV. Dean grimaced, gave a quiet moan and his hand shot to his stomach.

"Dean?"

"Cramps."

"Oh. OH! Wait. I know what to do for those." Sam rushed to his duffel bag, rumaged through it, the contents spilling everywhere. Mutters of "where is it?" erupted. Then he said "Eureka" and pulled a small thin box from the bag. He opened it and removed a pouch, which he began to shake. Then he thrusted it to Dean.

"Here! Put this on your stomach. it will help."

Dean gave him a weird look, but took the bag. It was very warm and he immediately placed it under his shirt, directly where the pain was emitting from.

"Ahhhhh." He siged in relief, as the warm of the pouch began to ease his pain. He gave Sam a big smile. "Thanks dude!"

Sam returned his big smile. He was so happy he was finally able to do something for his big brother, without pissing him off. Dean had relaxed back on the couch with his eyes closed, he was still beaming.

**.  
.  
. **

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**"She's My Brother!"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to skycandygirl, PJ4Eva, SanDean4ever, & Tochi and Flap Jack.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 5**

"Did you do this for Jessica?" Dean spoke ten minutes later.

"Yeah. She swore by it."

"I can see why. Thanks Sam. This is helping a lot."

"You're welcome." Sam sat on the couch next to Dean.

"Sam. Can you tell me why you have a problem with having sex with me?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Sam, is it because i'm a girl? Do I disgust you? Is that it? Because you can't seem to look at me anymore."

"I **don't** wanna talk about it!""

"I don't understand it Sam! I mean you got turned on when I fucked my fingers, you were rock hard. So **what the fuck dude**! You can't fuck me cuz i'm a girl? What kind of lame bullshit is that? Man, you could close your eyes and fuck my ass, you wouldn't know the difference! It would still be fucking me! Therefor spell broken!"

"Therefor?" Sam sniggers trying to distract Dean from having this conversation.

"Dude! Fuck you. You're not the only one with intelligence in this family."

"Sure, but i'm the only one who knows how to use it."

"If I wasn't a girl i'd so kick your ass."

"What's being a girl got to do with it?"

"I might break a nail and that hurts like a bitch."

Sam looks at Dean with a '**WTF**' look. Then burts out laughing. "And you call me a girlyBoy!" He clutches his stomach as he cracks up.

"Shut up! Freak."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Look who's talking."

"That was low Sammy."

"My name is **SAM** !"

"My name is Sam." Dean says in a Cartman's voice. "And i'm a girlyboy who won't fuck his brother, cuz he's a girl!"

"You are sick Dean."

Dean continues his Cartman voice. "I am not sick, i'm mentally challenged."

"Grow up!"

"Make me!" Dean growls.

Sam leaps across the couch, pushing Dean backwards. As they wrestle, they fall off the couch and onto the floor. Dean pinches and slaps Sam, which just pisses him off more. He grabs both of the offending hands and pins Dean to the floor. They stare into each others eyes and Dean feels something poking him in his thigh. He grinds up against Sam's hard on, which makes Sam's eyes open wide. He lets go of Dean and jumps up and off his brother, then sprints into the bathroom. The door slams and is locked.

"I know you want me, so why won't you let herself?" Dean says to an empty room.

**.  
.**  
**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**"She's My Brother!"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Ok just a few chapters left of this story and then the third and final story will start! **

**Thanks to skycandygirl, Tochi and Flap Jack & SamDean4ever for your reviews! I'm so happy that you're loving this!  
At last the reason for Sammy not sexing up Dean is revealed! I hope you're not disappointed! Tell me what you think, good or bad!  
.  
.  
Chapter 6  
**

Sam is showering his body vigorously with luke warm water. "I have to control myself, I can't let my body control me. I can't lose Dean, I can't!"

He managed to grab onto the shower as he felt a vision coming on, the pain ripped through his skull, blinding him.

He was watching him and Dean making love back when they were both guys. He saw the old witch watching from the window and utter her curse.  
Then she cackled and disappeared.

He had to tell Dean that she had cursed him and it was all Sam's fault. He rushed out of the bathroom naked, forgeting he had been showering.

"Dean! **Dean**!"

Dean, who lying on his bed in his boxers and bra,sat up in surprise at a glistening wet naked Sam was heading right for him, with a pleased look on his face.

"**YES**! I'm gonna get some! Thank you God." Dean yanked the bra and boxers off, then lay back down and spread his legs, grinning.

"Dean! I had a vision! The witch did curse you!" He stopped just short of the bed and just dripped onto the carpet.

Dean's grin vanished as he realised he wasn't gonna get laid.

"So does this mean no sex?."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Dean said quietly and grabbed his boxers. "I told ya' she cursed me!"

**_"Vos won bellum , tamen non pugna.  
Audite mihi rudo , audite mihi crepundia.  
Vos maybe rememdium , gratiae ut vestri alius.  
Quis quondam eram vestri , est iam vestri frater."_** Sam recited.

"And that means what Yoda?"

**"You won the war, but not the battle.  
Hear me roar, hear me rattle.  
You maybe cured, thanks to your other.  
What once was yours, is now your brothers."  
**  
"Come again?"

"It means when you broke my curse, it was given it to you."

"Great! Just freakin' great! Don't they have curse rules where this bitch is from?"

"I guess not."

"Go and get dressed Sam."

"What?" Sam looked down. "Oh! Right. Sorry!" He rushed back into the bathroom and Dean sighed at the vision. "We are so gonna talk about his problem with me, when he gets out."

Dean was still sitting on the bed when he came out of the bathroom.

"Ok. No more bullshit Sam. Tell me what's going on!" Dean said in a serious tone. Sam looked at him and noted from his eyes, that he wasn't going to drop it this time. He gulped nervously.

"I'm scared of losing you."

"What?"

Sam took a deep breath.

"If I make love to you while you're a girl, I might not want you when you become a guy again. Or if I make love to you as a girl you might not want me when you become a guy again. Or we both might not want each other when you turn back into a guy. There I said it. That's what's wrong. That's why I can't make love to you."

Dean just sat there blinking for a while a this sunk in, then he frowned and slapped Sam around the head.

"Ow!"

"DUDE! You've been watching far too much Oprah!"

"Huh?"

"That's IT? That's the reason you won't put out? Jesus Sammy, I thought it was something serious!"

"This IS serious!"

"Dude, you need to stop thinking about this."

"But..."

"**One**. I'll still want you girl or guy. **Two**. You wanted me when I was a guy, that's not gonna change. **Three**. Fuck me already! Or i'll tie you to the back of the Impala and drag your sorry ass for miles!"

"You're not worried that our feelings for each other won't change?"

"NO SAM! What you want a ring or something? Cuz sweetheart I don't do rings!"

"Because of Cassie?"

"We doing this or what?" Dean said as he ignored the last comment.

"Ok."

"FINALLY!" Dean jumps up and does a happy dance.

"You're such a girl sometimes Dean." Sam sniggers.  
**.  
.  
.**  
**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**"She's My Brother"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to skycandygirl, Tochi and Flap Jack, KateCyrus, PJ4Eva and SamDean4ever for your reviews! Just one more after this one to come then number 3 will start!  
.  
.**

**Chapter 7**

**  
**"Come on big boy, show me what you've got!"

"Dean. You've already seen what i've got."

"Dude! Play along!"

"Can't we just do this and get it over with?"

"Get it over with? What am I? An innoculation jab? Shit Sam. No wonder you don't get laid. You have no idea how to be romantic."

"I thought you didn't do chick flick moments?"

"Dude, when it comes to getting some, you do whatever it takes!"

"Unbelievable."

"What? **What?**"

"Oh baby, you look so hot lying there." Sam said in a monotone voice.

"Oh forget it! If you can't even do it right, what's the point."

"The point is to turn you back into a guy."

"Why bother, the bitch will only find a way to flip it around again."

"So what? You wanna stay as a girl? I thought you missed your dick?"

"My **dick**! My poor wonderful dick! Good point Sammy! Ok fuck me baby!"

"And you have the nerve to say i'm not..."

"SAM!" Dean was naked on the bed with his fingers deep inside himself.

"Ok, that's working!" Sam's shorts were tented, as he was getting turned on by the sight of Dean fucking himself.

"Touch yourself for me Sam."

Sam stripped off and grasped his cock with his right hand.

"Yeah! That's it. Stroke it."

Sam made slow strokes along his shaft.

"Mmmm, yeah. Now your nipples." Dean's hand was moving faster.

Sam lifted his left hand and twirled his nipple, whic made him gasp.

"Yeah, you like that, don't cha' bitch. Mmmm, lick you fingers and touch the other one."

Sam did as he was asked and watched in a daze as Dean was thrusting on the bed.

"God you look so hot doing that Sam. Fuck your hand faster, harder, until you want to come."

Sam slid his hand at a faster pace on his leaking cock, catching some of it and smearing it along the shaft.

"Ohhh yeah. Come closer, that's it." Dean stopped his fingers, concentrating on Sam's actions. "Fuck Sam! Wanna taste you.

"Yessss." Sam moaned and moved forward as Dean slipped off the bed and onto the floor. He took Sam into his mouth, licking and sucking the swollen member. "Dean! Oh Dean!" Dean grabbed the base and increased the suction.

"**Dean!**" Sam jerked then started to thrust into the hot mouth.

"Fuck my mouth Sammy. Fuck it deep. Fuck it hard."

"Oh shit!" Sam shoved his cock in deeper and harder, hitting the back of Dean's throat. It felt so good, but then Dean slipped off of it.

"Wha'?"

"Can't have you coming just yet sweetheart." Sam just groaned from the loss.

Dean whispered into Sam's ear low and dirty. "I want you to come so hard in me, that you go blind, you stop breathing and you can't fucking move!" Then he flung Sam onto the bed and straddled him.

Dean lowered himself on the raging cock and it sank into his depths. Both of the brother's moaned as Dean clamped tightly around the rock hard shaft.

"Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I can't get enough of this!"

"Dean! Fuckkkk. Don't. Just. Ohhhh."

Dean began to bounce up and down, Sam clenched the sheets in his fists as rode him harder and harder.

"Yes! Yes! YES! That's it, right there Sam! Ohhh Sammy!"

"**So** close Dean!"

"Don't you fucking come yet kiddo." Dean growled and Sam gritted his teeth, willing his body not to orgasm. "Almost there Sam. Almost...SAMMMEEEY!" Dean screamed and came, his body went rigid as wave after wave shot through his body.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he followed behind him and hs body convulsed as he emptied his red hot seed into his brother, splashing and scalding his walls.

Dean gave a whimper and fell forward, his hands held out to stop him from hitting his brother. He held himself above Sam, staring into his eyes. Then the last of his strength waivered and he collapsed next to him. Spent and sated, he eagerly fell asleep.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, he could feel their heartbeats matching each other. He closed his eyes, with a smile on his face as he too fell asleep.

A voice whispered through the room and danced around them as they slept.

**_'Vultus parumper tutus haven a lost animus vos mos reperio.  
Servo is vos mos , per pectus pectoris , somes quod mens.  
Pro quoad vos tutela , haud vulnero vobis mos adveho.  
Insquequo is precious vita reverto , tergum quo it's ex.'_**

Hours later as Sam lay in his brother's arms, doubt of his brother's love still niggled in the back of his mind. He pushed away the thoughts of Dean no longer wanting him aside. His brain exploded and a white light burned his eyes. The vision pierced through his mind, dragging him away from his brother's embrace.

**_New York City 1936. That's what the newspaper in the boy's hand, who was selling them, read. Sam was following a beautiful young woman, she looked in her early twenties. She walked to a building that was quite clearly a Brothel. She entered and Sam followed her to a room, her room. She sat at a bureau and began to finish a letter she had already started. She signed the Letter 'Jane Hewett'._**

**_There was a knock at the door, she opened it and a man who looked about 18, stood there. He strode in and was very angry. He was shouting at her, but Sam couldn't hear what he said, as there was no sound in his vision. The man pulled a hatchet from his coat and the frightened woman cowered away from him. He began to strike her repeatedly in the head. He raised it for another blow, when he froze._**

**_The man's face filled with panic and he raced into the bathroom. He came out with a towel and he wrapped the hatchet in it, then shove it into his coat. From the other pocket he pulled out a box of matches, then grabbed bottle of Whiskey from the dresser. He poured it's contents all over the woman's body and the matress. Lit some matches and set fire to the bed. He left the room a quick as he came. _**  
**.  
.  
.  
TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**"She's My Brother"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to cosmogirl89, Magical Creature, skycandygirl, boondockgal, KateCyrus, MarieP & SamDean4ever!  
I'd like to say THANK YOU once again to EVERYONE who has read, reviewed and supported this story!  
I hope you love the next one too!  
**

**Ok this is the last chapter of this story, but don't fret, part one of the the third story will be up tomorrow!  
Oh and the story of the Witch is kinda based on a true story. It fit mine perfectly, but I have changed the names for legal reasons. If you want to find that story, just search for 'Helen Jewett'. It's a doozy!  
.  
.  
.**

**Chapter 8**

Sam sat up gasping in blind panic, waking his brother in the process.

"Sam? What is it? What's wrong?"

Sam wide eyed, turned to look at the voice and grabbed his brother for dear life. Dean pulled him close to him.

"Sammy. It's ok. You're safe now. Shhh. I'm here. I've got you." He soothed, he placed butterfly kisses on his younger brother's temple. Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the softness of Dean's lips.

His body hummed from their previous love making. He had always felt the safest, when wrapped in his brother's arms. It was something he had always had. Dean was always there, whenever he cried, whenever he had a scary nightmare. Dean would wrap his arms around him and hold him tight, keeping the darkness away. But who did that for Dean?

As Sam breathed Dean's scent in, he vowed that HE would be the one to hold Dean, to chase the darkness away, to wipe his tears, to always be there for him. Dean wouldn't be alone ever again.

His loving thoughts were invaded by his vision, making him shiver as a coldness ran through his veins.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw the witch." Dean stiffened and held his breath, then released it with a whoosh.

"Shit! What's the curse this time?" Panic began to sneak into his skin.

"No curse. I saw how she died."

"And?"

"She was murdered. She was a prostitute and i'm guessing a client killed her."

"Ok. You get a name?"

"Jane Hewett."

"Good, now we can find her grave and finish this, once and for all."

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Your favourite friend is back." Dean frowned, then followed Sam's gaze. There between his legs was his precious dick.

"YES! YES! **OH YES!** Oh how I **missed** you baby! Daddy's gonna give you some sugar." Dean ran into the bathroom. Sam just laughed and shook his head.

Sam sat at the table, searching oh the internet for the young woman in his vision. He had the year, 1836, her name and the details of her murder. He had found her easier than he thought he would.

"Jane Hewett, was born a Dora Dayceon in Hallowell, Maine. 1813." Sam read out to Dean. "In 1836, the murder of New York City prostitute Jane Hewett and the trial of her lover captivated the nation. Heweett, her real name Dora Dayceon, was a bright literate girl who once worked for a respected family. She was disgraced when she lost her virginity outside of wedlock. She moved to New York City and became a prostitute. One of her clients, a Robin Richardson, received a letter from her saying she was pregnant. She said in it that she was going to reveal to all, that he was the father, he turned violent and angry. Then killed her."

"What happened to him?" Dean asked, he was lying on his side, on the bed, watching Sam.

"He was...Oh my god! He was let go!"

"What?" Dean sat up.

"He was acquitted of her murder, rumour has it, his family was friends with the Judge. They bought his freedom." Dean joined Sam at the table and peered over his shoulder at the screen.

"No wonder she's pissed and hates men! I would too."

"Yeah."

"So, does it say where she's buried?"

"What? Oh yeah. Hallowell Maine."

"Ok, let's go."  
**.  
.  
.**  
**To Be Concluded...  
.  
. **

**Part one of the third in the Trilogy "Maleficus" will be up tomorrow!  
**


End file.
